


S’mores Baby

by LoBear28



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Don’t hate me, F/M, Gen, first post ever, just me posting my random drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBear28/pseuds/LoBear28
Summary: Random prompt: making hot chocolate and s’mores. Steve’s never had s’mores. First post!





	S’mores Baby

"Are you sure you've never skated before Steve? Because it wouldn't be very _Captain America _of you if you're lying."  
Carol squealed as Steve's fingers closed around her wrist and he spun her into his broad chest, arms snaking around her hips to anchor her there as he easily skated for the both of them. __

____

__

"I promise you I have never skated before," Steve chuckled as he kissed Carol's cool pink cheek. "Chalk it up to the serum."

Smirking, Carol reached up and tugged the red beanie on Steve's head lower to better cover his ears. Though he practically ran hot as a furnace he had a deep dislike for the cold, understandably, and was decked out adorably in winter gear. Add the month old scruff he'd been sporting, which Carol loved, and he looked like he belonged on a ski hill in Banff. Or perhaps busking in the subway. Details. It also allowed him to keep a low profile in the bustling city; no one expected good ‘ol Captain America to be sporting this magnificent dark beard. 

"Well, good to know that if this superhero thing doesn't work out you have figure skating to fall back on. Or any Olympic sport really."  
Carol used Steve's chest to push off and glided backwards. "Now let's put that serum to the test. Catch me if you can!" With a peal of laughter she spun and sped away, a grinning Steve close behind. 

The sun was going down when Steve and Carol eventually left the rink. They were walking back to Avengers Tower, pausing now and again to take in the elaborately decorated holiday store windows. Carol snuggled closer into Steve's arm and he turned to press a kiss to her temple. 

"Hey, when we get back wanna have everyone over and make hot chocolate and s'mores?" Carol’s eyes were bright with excitement as she looked to Steve who looked somewhat confused. 

"What are s'mores?" 

Carols smile grew wider. "Oh baby just you wait."

A couple hours and Jarvis-sent invitations later, Pepper, Rhodes and the team, minus Thor, were crowded around the fireplace in Carol's suite as she stood at the stove whisking cocoa and sugar into hot milk. Clint and Tony were arguing over what the perfect toasted marshmallow was. 

"You really gotta get it in the fire," Clint was saying. "The burnt bits are the best."

Tony scoffed. "That's disgusting. Does Hawkeye not have the skill to toast a marshmallow without setting it on fire?" 

Clint pointed his skewer at Tony. "I have mastered the art of setting a marshmallow on fire." Everyone dissolved into chuckles. 

A hand settled on Carols waist a moment before Steve appeared at her side. "Need any help?" 

"Yeah, if you could grab cups I can serve this up." She pulled whip cream from the fridge and started ladling the hot chocolate into the gathered mugs along with a healthy dollop of whip cream and sprinkling of cinnamon. Steve brought everyone a mug and was back at her side when she hadn't joined them yet. 

"Waiting on you Care," Steve remarked as he watched her lift a sheet of foil off a plate of chocolate chip cookies. The tantalizing aroma of chocolate and butter rose up. "Did you make those too?" he asked eagerly. He hadn't seen her making any cookie dough earlier. 

Carol smiled and pressed a quick peck to his lips. "Shh they're from a tube babe. Still delicious though. Come on." 

She took his hand and they joined the rest of their friends, all eager to watch Steve have his first s'more.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got random drabbles typed up for prompts I’ve saved or scenes where I’d imagine a new character in (mostly Carol Danvers cause she’s the best and I need her in the MCU yesterday) and I ship her with Steve so I like imagining them interacting. 
> 
> I don’t know when/if I’ll post more. If I have something completed I will and I hope someone can get a little joy from reading these. I figured it was better to post them then to just have them taking up space on my devices xP


End file.
